


【忘羡】守株待湛 1

by yayyye



Category: wangxian - Fandom, 忘羡, 魔道祖师 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 忘羡 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 02:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21292505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayyye/pseuds/yayyye
Relationships: 忘羡 - Relationship
Kudos: 263





	【忘羡】守株待湛 1

话不多说，开夜车，微醺羡☞醉羡，云深墙外打野战。  
设定见  
忘羡早就认识且感情萌芽，没有早恋，先搞一下  
如果撞梗，我先道歉。

空山新雨后，云深不知处  
晚间云深不知处淅淅沥沥得下了场小雨，雨过天不晴，月亮倒是挺圆。

入夜，魏无羡抱着两坛子天子笑自山下归来，快到云深不知处门前却怎么也不进去，偏偏要耗到卯时的钟声敲响，在云深不知处的墙外晃荡。转来转去，酒液随着魏无羡的动作撞击在坛壁上，发出咕嘟咕嘟的闷声。

魏无羡嘴上小声抱怨着:“这小古板怎么不见人？今天明明是他值夜啊？平时抓我就抓得那么起劲，今…”

话不待说完，一墙之隔的那边传来了窸窸窣窣的声音，魏无羡心中大喜，这下可好！守株待湛！

他一副微醺模样，嘻嘻笑着跳上墙头“天子一笑，不醉不归！诶，这不是忘机兄吗？怎么，又这是来守株待我呢？”

蓝忘机紧紧站在墙下，仰视着魏无羡，那双古板无波的眸子似乎是被月染上光，冷冷清清，却又好似有一丝丝柔情藏在暗流涌动的浅金瞳之下。  
月光打在他的身上，衬得他更像是天仙下凡。

魏无羡看得一怔，快要醉在蓝忘机的眼里。

很快的，几乎是转瞬即逝，蓝忘机的眸里又归为平静，无波无痕，好似没有什么能在上面留下痕迹。

魏无羡几乎要怀疑自己是不是眼瞎才会在那个横眉冷对的小古板眼里看到柔和的情绪。

果然，下一秒那小古板冷冷道:“云深不知处禁酒，外客多次触犯家规应到祠堂领罚。”

当真是了无生趣。  
魏无羡瘪了瘪嘴道:“蓝湛，你怎么这般没意思？看到我不笑笑，成天就知道领罚领罚！你就这么不待见我吗？而且我哪里是外客嘛？我们都认识了这么多年，蓝二哥哥通融一下嘛。”

蓝忘机神色变了变，似乎是不知道改怎么接魏无羡的话，的确他和魏无羡认识了快十年，算来…也是半个青梅竹马。

蓝忘机无奈地叹了口气，道:“在外面喝完，明早卯时再进来领罚。”

魏无羡苦道:“啊？不是吧？蓝二哥哥，你这么狠心的吗？”

“家规如此。”  
眼见着蓝忘机就要转身离去，魏无羡赶紧道:“行行行，我明天领罚，但这么晚了，我一个人喝酒好寂寞啊，你上来陪我成不成？”

蓝忘机驻足，似是在原地挣扎了许久，半晌他才道:“只此一次。”脚尖一点，跃上墙头，与魏无羡隔了两人之宽，鼻尖却闻到一股极浓的酒味。

蓝忘机皱眉，问道:“你在山下喝了多少？”

魏无羡笑道:“不多，就，大概五六坛吧。”心里却偷着乐，念道:这小古板还不是被我留下来了。

蓝忘机皱眉，不认同道:“饮酒伤身，少喝。”

魏无羡嘻嘻笑，并不接话。心中却道:我可是千杯不醉，这点小酒难不倒我。  
这话说出来又是要引得蓝忘机得一顿反驳，魏无羡干脆闭嘴，不言一句，专心喝酒。

他脚边放着一坛酒，怀里抱着一坛，揭开盖子仰头灌了一大口。透明的酒液顺着少年白皙诱人的脖颈滑下，隐入衣裳，天子笑的醇香在空气中蔓延，脸上晕起薄薄两片红晕。月色正好，人也正好。

蓝忘机见此，不自然的别开脸，不去看他。暴露在空气中的耳垂却红的滴血。

魏无羡的心情不觉愉悦着，天子笑也慢慢见了地，也不知是这气氛太好还是心里作祟，自诩千杯不醉的魏无羡竟然有点微醺，看着蓝忘机笑得痴痴的，不自觉的向蓝忘机靠近了些。  
“蓝湛，你知道嘛，天子笑的味道可好了，还有，看到你就很开心。”

蓝忘机被他的靠近吓了一跳，往后退了两步，却又闻魏无羡软软的叫唤:“蓝湛，你离那么远干嘛~我又不会吃人。”

蓝忘机无奈，只好站着不动，身体却崩得像一块钢板，任由魏无羡靠过来，他道:“魏婴，你醉了。”

天子笑可谓是名不虚传的烈酒，普通人和上一坛都要面红耳赤，酒量差的更是几碗就倒，魏无羡就算酒量再怎么好，算来也只是个十五岁的少年人，天子笑没喝过几坛，烈酒也没喝过几种。加上心思作祟，竟也微微醉了。

可魏无羡仍不承认，不服道:“我才没有醉！我可是千杯不倒！”

蓝忘机不想同这个醉鬼计较，这般情形也不好留魏无羡在外边，扯着魏无羡就要下墙，把他送回求学弟子的学舍去。

谁知魏无羡根本不按套路出牌，手上用力，直接拖着蓝忘机往云深不知处外摔去。蓝忘机本来对魏无羡就没有怎么防备，这一扯，一阵天旋地转就掉下了墙外的草丛。

蓝忘机下意识垫在魏无羡下面，即使是摔在草丛上，从这么高的墙上毫无预警的摔下，身上还压着个人，后背还是一阵钝痛。

蓝忘机抬头看看身后的墙，再看看眼前的魏无羡，无奈地叹气。

这下好了，两个人都回不去了。

身上的魏无羡还笑着，衣领半开，少年人活力而白皙的锁骨就这么暴露在蓝忘机眼前。蓝忘机几乎倒吸一口气，强撑着要推开魏无羡起来。

可魏无羡却不配合，硬是压着蓝忘机，脸轻轻靠近蓝忘机，在他的唇上极轻极轻的啄了一口，又像猫儿一样舔腻，嘴里呢呢喃喃在说些什么。

蓝忘机他听的一清二楚，身子一下子就僵在原地。  
魏无羡说的是:“蓝湛，我好喜欢你。”

蓝忘机呼吸急促，咽了咽口水，目光直视魏无羡，声音微微沙哑:“魏婴，你…说什么？”

“喜欢你啊。”

蓝忘机真的不可置信，手扶住虚虚魏无羡的腰，却硬是不敢用力扣上那细腰。

魏无羡似乎是不满意蓝忘机的反应，手撑地坐起来，臀部压上蓝忘机的小腹，好似委屈道:“你都不给点反应吗？我天天晚上不睡觉，蹲在外边是等谁？”

是的，魏无羡在此之前天天买酒就在云深不知处蹲点蹲了快五天，硬是没等到蓝忘机还被罚了不少次家规。今天终于打听到蓝忘机的值夜岗位，跑山下买了酒，亥时前回来也不进去，就是为了蓝忘机。

平时被蓝忘机拦得多了，魏无羡还不觉得什么，等自己想主动被蓝忘机拦，却有一股微妙的紧张感在心里蔓延，在山下喝了起码有七坛酒壮胆，这才借着微醺的酒劲上来的。

他不知道从何时开始，看到蓝忘机就不由得开心起来，不论干什么都会想到蓝忘机的一份，刚刚月下的惊鸿一瞥，魏无羡突然明白了。

这个人，早就住进他心里了。

也是那时候他决定，就让自己醉一把。他魏无羡喜欢什么人，就要说出来。

蓝忘机呆呆地看着他，喉咙滚了滚，像是无法忍受版的吸了口气，哑声道:“这可是你说的。”

说着一只手紧紧扣上魏无羡的细要，一只手将魏无羡的头按下，几乎是恶狠狠得亲了上去。

魏无羡似乎还在懵然之中，一下子没搞清楚是什么状况，就这么被亲上，还开开合合地眨着眼睛，鸦羽般的长睫在蓝忘机的脸上磨蹭着，像一只手撩得蓝忘机心痒。

蓝忘机扣着魏无羡的腰的手更加用力，两人紧紧粘合的身体没有一丝缝隙，唇舌之间粗暴而暧昧。

少年人的吻技青涩，完全没有计较可言，只是毫无章法得肆虐着那两瓣薄薄的唇。舌尖撬开编贝般的齿，长舌在腔里肆意掠夺每一丝空气，津液，滋滋作响。鼻尖还有醇醇酒香与青草混合的气味。

魏无羡像是刚刚反应过来，闭上眼睛迎合蓝忘机。眼角发红，溢出一两滴泪水，脸色薄红。  
唇齿交缠间暧昧十分。

许久，蓝忘机慢慢翻开他。两人的嘴角拉出长长的一条津液。

魏无羡满脸通红地趴在蓝忘机身上喘气，似情人之间呢喃声道:“蓝二公子可真是了不得啊，席天慕地之下调戏民男啊！”

蓝忘机同样是气息不稳，随声道:“嗯。”  
魏无羡轻轻地笑了，小声道:“那你就是我的人啦？”

蓝忘机沉默片刻，答道:“嗯。”  
胸腔发音微微震动，魏无羡浑身发软发麻，静谧之中还听到不知谁的心跳得飞快。

魏无羡笑道:“蓝湛你心跳的好快啊！”  
蓝忘机也道:“你也是。”

两人不再说话，就这么个姿势依偎着，抱着，享受着难得的安静舒心的夜晚。

半晌，魏无羡直起身子盯着蓝忘机的眼睛，认真提议道:“蓝湛，既然我们都在外边了，那不如，把该做的事都做了吧？”

蓝忘机喉头一梗:“什么…事？”  
魏无羡道:“你别装蒜啊！”  
蓝忘机艰难道:“男子之间，该如何……”说到一半，似乎是觉得太过羞耻，便闭口不言。  
魏无羡兴奋道:“就嘴和手嘛。”  
蓝忘机不可抑制的喘了口气，叫到:“魏婴！”  
魏无羡继续怂恿道:“来嘛！你都硬成这样了。”

的确，魏无羡的臀部压在蓝忘机的小腹上，再往下便是一片烧人的炽热。而魏无羡的也早就顶上了蓝忘机。

魏无羡见蓝忘机不动，便默认他同意了。从他身上下来，趴到腿间去，手伸进层层叠叠的白衫里摩挲，竟然被魏无羡找到了下摆的绳结。

三两下把蓝忘机的裤子除下，扒开亵裤，硬成紫红色的阳物立刻弹跳出来。

魏无羡笑道:“可以啊，蓝湛，看不出来，天赋异禀啊。”  
紧接着撩起额头前的碎发，别到耳后，试探的将那器物吞进嘴里含着。

蓝忘机全身一僵，手指插入魏无羡的发根，用力的穿插着，急不可耐得喘气。少年人算是初尝情欲，更何况身下之人是自己所爱之人，这如何能冷静。

说实在的，那器物味道并不好，咸腥的味道在嘴里蔓延，可一想到这是那个向来板着个脸的小古板，一想到身上人会因他的动作而失控。魏无羡心里就止不住的兴奋。

那可是蓝忘机啊。

魏无羡回忆着春宫里的动作，尽力得伺候那柄器物，又吸又舔，舌尖不放过一丝角落。把那器物舔得水光淋漓。双手在还剩下大半截的物具上流连。连着几次深喉。蓝忘机的那器物却丝毫不见消退。

魏无羡十分纳闷，是自己的技术不好吗？  
他一停下，蓝忘机压在魏无羡脑后的手就不自觉微微用力，眼圈逼得发红，想把他的头压下，却又怕他受伤。

忽然，自身后的墙里传来窸窸窣窣的声音，几个巡夜弟子经过此处，见墙沿上还放着一坛天子笑，问道:“外面有人吗？”

蓝忘机和魏无羡两人皆是一僵。

TBC.// FIN.


End file.
